


Lollipop

by ski167



Series: Pen Caps and Pacifiers [3]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Peter Parker, Crying, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sad Peter Parker, Smut, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ski167/pseuds/ski167
Summary: Wade finds Peter on a roof after a long night, and after some cheering up, Peter discovers a kink of Wade's.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Pen Caps and Pacifiers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 216





	Lollipop

Peter sat on the edge of the rooftop and hugged his knees to his chest. He stared out at the glowing lights of the city. Today had really sucked. He hadn't done nearly as well as he thought on several assignments, and as a result, had been given extra work and lectured by his professors. And then he had had to stop a few muggings, which wasn't very fun because one victim kicked his shins and then walked away, one had yelled at him for saving them when they were being held at gunpoint, and one mugger had done some pretty decent damage to him. By now he was well past his normal patrolling hours. He didn't want to go home yet, even though he knew Wade was worried about him. He had called three times already and texted many more. Usually, sitting up here was calming, and helped him forget the bad stuff. Tonight that didn't seem to be the case, so Peter was going to sit here until either it was or he fell asleep. Or some unforeseen third outcome that would probably involve Wade dragging him home. He set his chin on his knees and tried to keep the tears at bay. 

Wade was getting worried. Usually, if Peter was going to be late, it was an hour at most. But three hours? That was way out of the ordinary. He had called Peter three times, but never got an answer. He could be hurt, or unconscious, or even dead! No, he couldn't think like that. He knew there were a few rooftops Peter would go to if he needed to calm down or relax, so he decided to check those. He grabbed his mask and headed out. Before the rooftops, he checked the alleys. To his relief, he only found passed out drunks. He went on to the first roof. It was empty. He frowned and continued on. The second one was empty too. He pulled out his phone to call again. It barely got two rings before it was declined. Well, at least it was actively declined. That meant Peter was very likely not injured. He climbed up the fire escape of the third and final building. He saw a figure sitting by the edge. He hadn't realized how tense he was until he relaxed upon seeing the silhouette. He walked up and sat down next to Peter. 

"Hey Webhead!" he said cheerfully. Peter didn't respond. Wade swung his legs over the side of the building. Peter made a small sound. Wade pulled off his mask, then reached over and pulled Peter's off. Tears dripped off his lashes. His bottom lip trembled. 

"Oh sweetheart, come here," he said softly. Peter leaned into him and Wade wrapped his arm around him. Peter sniffled and Wade comforted him. They stayed that way for a little while, until the crying had stopped and Peter was relaxed again. 

"Good thing I came prepared. I've got something for that pretty little mouth of yours," Wade said with a wink. Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Wade, I don't really want to suck you off right now," he said. Wade made a shocked face.

"How dare you assume Deadpool the sex god is only focused on fucking you!" he exclaimed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue lollipop. Peter smiled and took it.

"Sorry," he said, blushing a little. He stuck the candy into his mouth. 

"Now, let's see that phone. How come you ignored yours truly?" Wade asked, snatching Peter's phone. The screen lit up, showing a bunch of notifications. Wade's eyes widened, and his mouth opened a little. Peter rushed to explain.

"I- it's a play on words, you know? I can change it if you want?" he said, a little embarrassed. Wade looked up at him, then back to the screen. 

" _Daddy_ pool?" Wade asked. Peter opened his mouth to say something, but Wade was kissing him before he even knew what was happening. The lollipop dangled loosely in his hand. He had barely adjusted to the kiss before Wade was pulling back. 

"You can't expect me not to react to you basically calling me daddy," Wade said. Peter looked away. Wade cupped Peter's cheek. "Baby, I _like_ it. It's a huge fuckin turn on." Wade reassured. Pete blushed at that, giving a small smile. "Now, me and you are gonna go home, because in case you haven't noticed, you got me pretty hard. So... can we take care of that?" Peter nodded. 

As soon as they got inside, Wade was ridding both of them of their clothes. Peter's mind was swirling. All this attention because he had indirectly called Wade daddy. And just like that, Peter was lying on their bed, moaning and bucking his hips up to meet Wade's. Now that Peter knew Wade had a daddy kink, he was determined to make the most out of it. Wade was getting close, as was Peter.

"Ah! Daddy, feels so good, 'm so close," Peter moaned. Wade snapped his hips forward, making Peter whine. "Daddy!" Peter yelped. He came hard all over Wade's stomach, seeing stars for a moment. Wade followed close after. Wade flipped them over after a few minutes, so Peter was lying on his chest. Peter slid off him and curled into his side. He was almost asleep when Wade spoke up. 

"Hey, whatever happened to the lollipop I gave you?" he asked, sounding a little suspicious. Peter shifted.

"I think I dropped it somewhere on the way home." he answered. Wade looked offended.

"I gave you candy and cheered you up, and this is how you repay me? So ungrateful." he huffed.

"It's not my fault! You were the one distracting me, what with your hands all over my ass, _daddy_." Peter retorted. Wade turned to face him.

"You started it. You called me daddy. And in my defense, you have a great ass. So round, so smooth," Wade said, reaching over to grab Peter's ass. Peter giggled and smacked his hand away. 

"You owe me another lollipop," Peter decided.

"What! That's not fair." Wade grouched. "Fine. As long as you don't get me distracted again." Peter smiled and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this turned out okay? I'll keep trying to make it better :) And ugh, I finished this and tried to post it, but my session ended and I hadn't saved the last half, so I had to rewrite it.


End file.
